Lady of the Flies II
by Ek01
Summary: (Original story, based on “Lord of the Flies”) The same kid castaways (plus one new guy) from last time have to face a new threat...the new threat of a witch doctor looking to rule the earth.
1. ooh ee ooh-ah-ah, ting tang

The jungles were very active that evening. Birds and monkeys cluttered about. A capybara swam across the rivers. Over on the Northern peak of the jungle, it was especially active.

Upon a massive pile of bones lay a bowl constructed from clay and earth, filled to the brim with a strange, glowing liquid. A tall, dark-skinned woman was busy tossing various stuff into the bowl, stirring it with a large taro root. This woman was clad in nothing but bones strung together and forming a bikini-like outfit, with a feather in her hair and a long cape formed from the fur of a jaguar.

"By the power of the ancients..." the strange woman said. "Let the POWER be MINE!"

A gust of steam blew from within the bowl. The light from the bowl turned a dark pink.

"With this POWER, o great ones who have come before me," the woman said, tossing in a whale bone. "I shall RULE every corner of the known world!"

With the addition of the whale bone, the water from within the bowl turned a bright yellow. The woman began to recite an ancient incantation from centuries gone by—in an ancient dialect that is unpronounceable by the modern-day man.

Nearby, a small iguana started to watch this taking place. Some of the light from the clay bowl started to blind him, so he moved out of the way.

"WOAH!" He exclaimed. "She's really doin' it up tonight!"

The iguana skittered up a large baobab tree in order to get a better view of the whole scene taking place. He also went up heathers so as to not become burnt by the power that the strange woman was using.

The ground started to shift and fill with lava at the might of the woman's sheer power. Tech tonic plates caused the bowl and bones it lay upon to rise up as well, practically reaching the stratosphere. The clay bowl began to glow a sickly green yet again. A massive fire emanated from within the bowl, making the side of the mountain look absolutely ominous.

The woman laughed maliciously as a cloud of red smoke covered everything, and the true power of the ancients was viewed to her.


	2. The new castaway

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Rachel and Penny exclaimed as they rode down one of the cruise ships on a jet ski.

"FUCK! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Liz yelled, riding on a jet ski of her own.

Things were going excellent for Rachel, Liz, and Penny. More boats had crash-landed in their area, but strangely without any survivors.

A few of the orangutans were looking in the "mall" department on one of the cruise ships and trying on the latest styles...which clearly didn't fit them.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOOOME!" Rachel exclaimed.

"HELL YEEEEAAAAAH!!" Liz exclaimed as she flipped on her jet ski and landed into a still-full, abandoned cruise ship pool.

Liz sank into the water, then stuck her hand out, giving a thumbs up. She came up from the water, taking a deep breath.

"STUCK IT!" Liz yelled. "PERFECT TEN, MUTHAFUKKAAAAZ!!"

"Great job, Liz!" Rachel said. "Day, what's that over there?"

Rachel pointed at a ship that looked like it had crashed there more recently.

"Let's go find out!" Rachel said.

————————

The young boy blinked his eyes, trying to see past the salt sea and sand. He coughed up some water, and slowly started to stand upright.

He couldn't hear too well, but he thought that he could hear voices—female voices that is..

————————

Once Liz, Rachel, and Penny has reached where the newest castaway had landed, they were in shock...

A nice, young man was the castaway—he wore a tattered tshirt and shorts, and looked to be about the same age as Penny—his brown hair in a state of disarray.

"HEY!" He said. "I'm Terry!"

Liz gasped, and Penny clutches her chest at how attractive he was.

"OH SHIT!!" Liz exclaimed. "A DUDE!!!"


	3. Romance blossoms

"Hey! I'm Rachel, welcome to the island, Terry!" Rachel introduced herself. "Uh, that's Liz, she swears a bunch—ignore her..." Rachel pushed Liz out of the way.

"I'm Penny..." Penny introduced herself, blowing a strand of her hair back. "Penny Gonzalez.."

"What brings you to the island?" Rachel asked.

"Same as you, I guess—" Terry said. "The boat I was on crashed and it was too late to get out with my folks...guess I'm gonna stay here."

"That's PERFECT!" Penny exclaimed, smiling widely at the boy.

—————-

The next day, Rachel and Penny had set up a massive curtain formed from vines and leaves, among other things.

"So what are we doing here?" Rachel asked Penny.

"Well, I wanted to make Terry's first day on the island awesome, so, I'm, uh, gonna throw him a picnic! Terry and I are gonna come over here, then I'll give the signal so that you can pull the curtain down, and we can have a nice, roma...uh, I mean special dinner together.." Penny said.

The girl lifted up a very large picnic basket woven together with straws, finding it difficult to carry.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" Penny exclaimed.

Penny opened the basket to find LIZ eating the pineapples she'd bought. Liz looked around, noticing that the lid was opened, and looked up at Penny with a large, sheepish grin on her face.

"Wazzup?" Liz asked.

"AGH!" Penny exclaimed. "LIZ! This is supposed to be for me and Terry!"

"Ooooooh!" Liz exclaimed. "You LIKE Terry?!"

"No, no, it's not like that—"

"Penny and Terry,

Sittin' in a tree,"

Liz sang off-key, strumming her uke'.

"F-U-C-K-I-N—"

"Hey guys!" Terry exclaimed, walking over to greet the girls. "What'cha up to?"

"TERRY!" Penny exclaimed, pushing Liz off to the side. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you talkin', and I wanted to see what's up!" Terry smiled. "You know any cool places to see on this island?"

"You mean other than Penny's va—" Liz started.

"Y-yeah, I do!" Penny paused.

Rachel did not pull the curtain down for the waterfall.

"Ahem.." Penny said. "I DO!"

"Oh, sorry—" Rachel said, then pulled down the curtain.

The water fountain before Terry and Penny looked absolutely stunning—a perfect blue color surrounded by plants and foliage of all sorts. Terry and Penny sat down nearest the foot of the waterfall, and started to eat their pineapple. Meanwhile, Rachel and Liz watched this display of courtship take place.

"You think they're gonna do it?" Liz asked Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"FUCK!" Liz smiled. "Are they gonna FUCK like there's no tomorrow?!"

"Eh, probably." Rachel said.

The girls continued to watch the date from afar. Liz started to get bored while the boy and girl were talking.

"BOW-CHIKKA BOW WOWWWWWW!!" Liz exclaimed in a super loud voice.

Liz continued to make those noises. Terry looked up from eating his pineapple, and wiped the juice off his face.

"Boy, these jungle creatures are loud today.." he said. "Someone needs to put that one outta its misery."

"Yeah, I know right?" Penny replied.

The two continued to talk, until it got pretty dark, then Penny and Terry started to walk back to their homes. While they walked back, Penny encountered Liz.

"Don't you say a word." Penny said, smacking Liz.

"Okay..." Liz replied. "But ya LOVEBIRDS BETTER FUCK SOMETIME SOON!!!"


	4. Rumble in da’ jungle!

"I honestly am gonna love it here.." Terry said, one day while the girls and he were gathering fruit and killing fish.

"Yeah..." Rachel said.

"Wait, what the FUCK is that sound?!" Liz asked.

Liz was right. A low thundering noise was heard in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer.

"Get your motor runnin'

Head out on the highway

Lookin' for adventure

And whatever comes our way"

A massive herd of elephants came stampeding through the jungle, tearing down trees and everything.

"RUN FOR IT!!" Rachel exclaimed, picking up Liz and grabbing Penny's hand, along with Terry's hand as well.

"Yeah Darlin' go make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space"

Rachel gripped a vine with one of her feet (living on a deserted island will make you learn stuff like that), and swung around.

"AWWWWW FUCK YEAAAAAH!!!" Liz shouted as they flew high above the elephants.

"DOOOOOEESS THIIIIIIS HAPPEN EVEEEEEEERY DAAAAYYYY?!" Terry yelled.

"PRETTY MUCH!" Rachel replied.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOOME!!" Terry yelled once again.

"I like smoke and lightning

Heavy metal thunder

Racin' with the wind

And the feelin' that I'm under"

The herd of elephants continued to stampede, upon closer inspection, there was a woman on top of the lead elephant—it was none other than Lorraine! She was wearing a discount bikini from one of the stores back in the states', and her muscles were glowing with sweat. Despite the fact that Lorraine was almost 40, she still looked so smoking hot—enough to make Terry blush.

"HEY!" Lorraine shouted. "HEY GUYS!"

"LORRAINE!" The girls shouted.

"You're gonna like her—" Penny said to Terry.

"I think I already do!" Terry replied.

"Like a true nature's child

We were born, born to be wild

We can climb so high

I never wanna die

Born to be wild

Born to be wild"

"What's happening, Lorraine?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I just heard from an orangutan that a witch doctor from a neighboring island intends to conquer the planet..." Lorraine said in quite possibly the most casual tone anyone could ever use. "Her name's Sak'atah, and she's got some kinda power or whatever on her side.."

Everyone stayed absolutely silent. They were either appalled at this, or they didn't know what was going on.

"Well..." Liz said. "How the FUCK do we stop THAT shit?!"

"I...don't know.." Lorraine said. "But, apparently, that orangutan said that the answer could be found in the ancient temple of the Ch'lakktokk! If you want, I can take y'all there!"

"Sure!" Rachel smiled.

"Get your motor runnin'

Head out on the highway

Lookin' for adventure

And whatever comes our way"

"Well, jump on!" Lorraine told the girls and boy.

Rachel leapt from the vine and landed perfectly atop the lead elephant with the other guys.

"Yeah Darlin' go make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once

And explode into space"

Lorraine started to reach a clearing with the other elephants, and began to stop the herd by placing herself directly in front of the elephant. Strangely, this did not hurt her in any way, but since the lead elephant stopped, so did the others.

"Like a true nature's child

We were born, born to be wild

We can climb so high

I never wanna die

Born to be wild

Born to be wild"

Once the girls and Terry were dropped off, Lorraine leapt atop the lead elephant and drove the herd back into the jungle.

"HAVE FUUUUN!!" Lorraine called.

"THANKS!" Rachel, Liz, Terry, and Penny responded.

"What a woman.." Terry said to himself, making Penny unknowingly a little jealous.


	5. Temple explorin’!

The temple was huge—formed from singular, square blocks of stone the size of an average person and covered with moss and vines. It had not been touched in centuries—even before the girls had arrived on the island.

"Woah..." Terry said. "If I ever had my Bar Mitzvah here it'd be WICKED AWESOME!!"

"Hell yeah." Liz said. "That's jungle livin' for ya.."

—————-

It was extremely dark within the temple, but luckily there was a torch not that far from the entrance. Rachel grabbed it, and using some flint rock, was able to light a roaring fire. Terry looked somewhat frightened, so Penny slowly motioned her hand into his hand.

"What are you doing?" Terry asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Penny replied, quickly changing the subject. "Hey Rachel, where do we go next in this place?"

"I'm not sure..." Rachel said. "Let's go this way..."

The guys started to walk through a hall, and suddenly, they stopped. In front of them, was a series of animals printed on rock tiles, ranging from tigers to even ants. In the very back row of these tiles, was a beautiful idol carved from rock into the shape of a lion.

"Wow..." Rachel said. "I bet that's what Lorraine was talkin' about!"

"Cool!" Penny said. "Let's go get it!"

Penny stepped on two tiles of a Komodo dragon and a fish.

Arrows immediately shot out from a wall, and a mace nearly killed the guys, had they not ducked out of the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Liz exclaimed. "I'm gonna try it again..."

"Wait, it's a trap! I say let's look at this for a moment..." Rachel said.

The guys examined the tiles, trying to come up with a way to cross the path without falling victim to one of the traps.

"I got it!" Liz said. "We gotta step on the lion tiles only, cause the lion's over there and he's the king of the beasts!"

Rachel, Penny, and Terry were stunned at the level of problem solving that Liz had exhibited for someone her age.

"Wow.." Rachel said.

"That's actually pretty smart!" Penny replied.

The guys narrowly crossed the maze of tiles, careful to only step on lion tiles instead of the other animals. Eventually, all four made it across, to where the tile was. Rachel reached out for the tile, and touched a finger to the carved surface.

Suddenly, Rachel knew what the idol was for.

As she touched it, it gave her a strange vision of what she presumed to be the future. The island was in flames, a strange woman laughed atop an enormous throne made from human bones, and they were all with her...except...Liz?

Oh, crap.

"Rachel?" Penny asked. "What's the problem?"

Before Rachel could say anything, a trap door opened up, making the kids fall out from the temple and back into the jungle.

————————

"I had a weird vision.." Rachel said, upon walking back to the house. "There's some evil lady that wants to take over the world and unless we don't go to this neighboring island, this whole island's gonna end up in FLAMES!"

Everyone looked at Rachel for a second, pausing to think about what she said.

"Well, What the FUCK are we doin' HERE?!" Liz said. "Let's go!"


	6. Sak’atah and Lolo

The dark-skinned, bone bikini-clad woman sat in place, legs crossed, arms to the side. She was convening with the ancient spirits of old, when her talking iguana approached her.

"Ms. Sak'atah?" The lizard asked.

"What is it, Lolo?" She asked, opening one eye. "It had better be something good. If you choose to tell me faulty information, remember that I easily gave you your ability to walk upright, use opposable thumbs, and speak human, and I can just as easily take those attributes away."

The iguana gulped, then cleared his throat.

"—I have been consulting the tea leaves, and they say that there are people wanting to end your nefarious plot!" Lolo said.

Sak'atah grumbled, then closed her eyes for a moment yet again. The spirits confirmed that there were indeed people—people not of this island or the neighboring island—that wanted to kill her.

"You must go.." Sak'atah said, handing the lizard an amulet with a large green gemstone in the center. "Take this creature amulet and bury it on the sand. It will create a distraction long enough for us to stop them.."

The lizard took the amulet and skittered off. He went through the jungles of the forbidden island until he reached a large tree. He clambered up the dark wood, until he was at the very top, and could see everything. The iguana watched and waited until it was time for the amulet to work.


	7. Boat-Buildin’!

"Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about"

Coconut trees fell to the ground with a *THUD*!

Vines were dragged down from their branches and formed into a much tighter rope.

Rocks were also mined from their mountains in order to be formed into weapons.

"I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and running wild"

Penny, being the one with delicate fingers, was able to tie those ropes in their proper places (she also knew about many kinds of sailor's knots).

Liz began steadily hammering down the pieces of wood with pegs shaped like nails to make sure the boat was perfectly safe. She also made spears and axes from flint and other forms of rock, in case the crew encountered any trouble.

"'Cause I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back

Yes, I'm back

Well, I'm back, back

Well, I'm back in black

Yes, I'm back in black"

Rachel was the one who gathered some coconuts and pineapples for the trip—she placed them into a burlap sack that she'd tied up herself.

Being since the Forbidden Island was not far from Ah'tah Island, it wouldn't be long before the girls and Terry got back. Terry still wanted to be the navigator on this treacherous journey.

"Okay!" Rachel said, noticing the make-shift boat that they made. "I'd say we're ready to go!"

"FUCK YEAH!!" Liz exclaimed.

"Alright!" Penny exclaimed as well.

"You got the idol?" Terry asked Rachel.

"Of course!" Rachel said, pulling out the lion-faced idol.

And with that, the girls hoisted the sails, making the ship sail at a fast speed.


	8. Journey to the forbidden island

The seas were strangely very tough to sail on that day. Thunder nearly struck the ship multiple times, thankfully, Terry was starting to get the hang of this whole navigator thing and moved out of the way in time. Water covered everything in sight, and Penny had to really hold onto her glasses so as to not lose them to the storm.

"It's almost as if someone doesn't want us to even be here!" Penny said.

"Yeah.." Liz replied. "Maybe that's that lady that Lorraine warmed us about!"

"Well, whatever it is;" Rachel said. "One thing's for certain, we GOTTA KEEP GOIN'!!!"

"AYE AYE, CAP'N!!" Terry hollered, and started to steer the ship at a much more leisurely pace.

Rachel swallowed a starfish, but spat it back out. A dolphin tossed Liz around in the waves, but Terry managed to grab her while piloting the ship and pulled her to safety. Penny struggled to remain not sea-sick, but ended up vomiting into the waves anyway. A squid landed on Terry's face, but he pushed it off and continued to pilot the ship. The waves rose to the size of the Great Wall of China, but the kids pushed on. They were soaking wet from their heads down to their toenails, but they did not give up at all.

"EVEN MY FUCKIN' PANTIES ARE SOAKED!!" Liz exclaimed all of a sudden.

"uh...okay..." Rachel said, struggling to process the weirdness of the situation. "TMI!"

"LAAAAAAAAND HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Terry exclaimed. "STRAIGHT AHEAD!!"

The forbidden island could be seen in full view—it had an even larger volcano than Ah'tah Island and because of this, the jungles were less dense. As soon as the boat landed on the shores, the storm mysteriously ended and the day started to become night. The massive throne of bones could be seen, because of the red light illuminating all around.


	9. Attack of the Rhin-flaming-ocodile

Once Lolo saw that the boat the kids made was now on the sand, he immediately woke up, and ran down to the beach from the tree.

"Gotta bury! Gotta bury! Gotta bury!" Lolo exclaimed and placed the amulet into the earth.

The iguana laughed with joyous glee as he watched the sand he buried it in start to glow and become large and green. He rubbed his hands together, laughing maliciously.

——————

Once the boat landed, the girls and Terry got off.

"FUCK YEAH!!" Liz exclaimed and pointed in the distance at the mountain. "There's the bone mountain!"

Then, the water surrounding the beach started to rumble.

"What's that noise?" Rachel asked.

Slowly, something began to rise from the sand. It was so enormous, that the birds, fish, and other animals left the area in absolute fear. Its green eyes were especially large and intimidating as well.

In front of the girls and Terry was a horrifying creature that seemed to be the unholy offspring of three different animals—a crocodile head and tail, a rhino torso, ears, and horn, with scrawny, flamingo wings and legs.

"RHINFLAMINGOCODILE!!" Terry exclaimed at the sight of the creature. "RUUUUUUUN!!"

"THAT'S ACTUALLY A GREAT NAME FOR IT!!" Penny exclaimed while the kids ran from the monster.

Rachel still held the Earth Amulet, and knew that she had to protect it against all costs. Then, she noticed a strange light, mist-like substance coming from the creature, and a newly-carved figurine of it.

"GUYS!" Rachel said. "GET TO THAT LITTLE FIGURINE IN THE SAND! If we break it, we kill the monster!!"

"I got this!" Liz exclaimed.

Liz tried to reach the figurine, but the creature kept on blocking it with its large body and scrawny legs.

"I can't do it!" Liz exclaimed. "He's too FUCKIN' quick, even with those legs!"

"I got an idea..." Terry said. "Penny, come with me!"

Terry whispered his plan to Penny, who nodded. The two kids snuck behind the monstrosity while it continued to try and step on Rachel and Liz. They took some rope from the ship and tied it to a tree, making a loop.

"RACHEL!" Penny yelled. "BRING THE MONSTER OVER HERE!!"

"I'LL TRYYY!!" Rachel exclaimed.

Rachel flipped near the direction of the trap that Penny and Terry had set. The Rhin-flaming-ocodile noticed this and began to charge at her. Penny and Terry flipped out of the way and grabbed Liz, leaving the monstrosity trapped.

"Fuck YEAH!!" Liz exclaimed, once the monstrosity was caught.

"I'm glad that's over..." Penny said.

"No..." Rachel said. "Look over there..."

An enormous cave lay in the distance. It was very dark up ahead, but a small lighted torch lay there, ready for someone to use.

The kids decided to walk towards the cave, for they thought it would be a safer passage to the bone mountain.


	10. The Three Trials Begins

In the next part of the (possibly) endless cavern, there was a large clearing where there was still dirt.

"Wonder' if there's anything here..." Terry said, scratching his chin in thought.

"Look!" Rachel said.

Rachel pointed in the distance as the ground shook and rumbled. A techtonic plate began to shift within the cave, smoke emanating as a mass of lava grew and shape-shifted much like clay. The lava mass continued to shape shift until it grew a bald human head with which to communicate—eyes, nose, ears, mouth, everything.

"I, am Tika." The lava creature said. "Guardian of this cave. You children wish to reach the Bone Throne, yes?"

"Yes. We need to get to the Bone Throne." Rachel said.

"You could say THAT again!" Liz exclaimed, laughing and feeling very proud of herself.

"There are three trials you must face before you reach such a throne." Tika said. "Trials that will more than anything kill you. Should you survive, you will be granted instant access to the Bone Throne. Should you fail the trials, you will suffer torture the likes of which the world has never known..."

The lava spirit then dissappeared into the cracks of the floor, and opened up a rock entrance leading to a very large pool of crystal-clear, sparkling water. The water was also surrounded by beautiful blue crystals and stalactites.

"Well," Rachel said. "Let's get started!"


	11. The terror under the Water

Penny, Terry, and Liz walked through the cavern, viewing the vast lake before them.

"In order to reach the second trial," Tika said. "You must swim across this lake. But beware the beast who owns it—if it sees you, it will kill you."

"Okay." Liz said. "CANNON-FUCKIN'-BAAAAALLL!!"

Liz dove into the water and began swimming. Penny, Rachel, and Terry followed. Once they were in the water, they noticed that everywhere was covered in deep, beautiful coral reefs! The girls continued to swim, along with Terry, until they noticed something very strange was up ahead.

The thing had a very bioluminescent body, and when it turned on, it revealed its true form—large and lizard-like, with blue scales and large, blue fins sticking out from its neck, fins, and tail. Its sharp teeth gleaned only somewhat, because the rest of the teeth were covered with barnacles and remains of other fishes that used to be alive. Bubbles came from Penny's mouth, then from Liz...but Liz's bubbles didn't come from the front.

Liz struggled to swim away from the creature, it was a given since she was only nine years old and didn't have a good grasp on swimming in the first place. She lost her breath and passed out very quickly, but Terry grabbed her limp body in time.

While the others avoided the creature, Terry was able to swim upwards with Liz towards and air pocket, in order to let the small girl breathe. Back in the States, Terry had recently become a lifeguard in his hometown, so he knew exactly what to do—he began pressing on Liz's chest in order to make her cough up air.

"Bluh..." Liz breathed, coughing up air from her lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"I have no idea, either..." Terry said. "But we gotta go back down, we're almost at the end!"

Terry and Liz took deep breaths, and went back below the surface with the others.

The creature continued to pursue the girls and boy, past the reefs, through sharp rocks, and even through an abandoned ship. Rachel looked down at her pocket, and knew that perhaps the idol might be able to stop the creature from wanting to tear them apart. Rachel pulled the lion-shaped idol out from her pocket, and aimed it directly at the sea monster.

An enormous blast of light cake from the mouth of the idol, and destroyed the monster, turning it into a black dust. The entrance out of the underwater cavern was also open, and the girls swam towards it with Terry. Once they reached the top, Liz had but one question...

"Where the fuck's Terry and Penny?!" was all Liz said.


	12. The Blood Moon Tribe

Drums played at a rapid beat.

Torches became lit, and used to light a huge bonfire.

Terry and Penny had been taken by the people of the Forbidden Island for nefarious purposes. They were stripped of their castaway clothing, and forced into a leaf bikini and tiger-fur thong, respectively.

"Great." Penny said. "First Rachel gets about to be sacrificed, now ME?!"

"Uh...I dunno..." Terry said, sweating a bit, gazing at Penny and how shapely her body looked when her breasts and lower body were covered with leaves. "I actually kinda like it a little..."

Suddenly, Penny felt kinda itchy on her body. She looked down.

"Oh, crap.." she said. "This BETTER not be POISON IVY!!"

——————————

Rachel and Liz watched the whole thing take place from afar.

"This looks even bigger than that one time that I was about to be sacrificed..." Rachel said.

"I doubt they'll want your fat thighs this time!" Liz laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed. "I have a plan..."

————————

The natives began to drum harder.

Penny gulped, for both she and Terry knew that the sacrifice was near.

"Well, looks like this is it." Penny said.

"No, it can't be!" Terry exclaimed. "IM' TOO PRETTY TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!"

"Re-lax!" Penny replied. "Rachel and Liz are usually here right about now!"

At that moment, Rachel and Liz bursted from the foliage, holding bamboo staffs and using them to beat up like half of the tribespeople.

"PERFECT TIMING!!" Penny called.

But, Rachel and Liz were suddenly subdued by a very large, muscular man with thick lips and a very small loincloth.

"Aw, FUCK!" Liz said, dangling by her shorts.

Penny watched in horror as a very attractive man of the tribe held a dagger at Terry's throat. She knew she had to act fast or her friends would all die!

One of the natives struck Terry's finger, making a tiny drop of blood fall and land on a strangely-shaped stone. Terry exclaimed, and Penny knew that that was the last straw!

She went into action...

"HEY STUPIDS!!" Penny exclaimed.

The tribes-people turned around to face the girl.

Penny grabbed her leaf bikini, and stripped it right off in front of them, giving the natives a "full-frontal assault" as it were.

Rachel gasped.

Liz practically invented a new swear word.

Terry...noticed his loincloth was now a tent.

A majority of the natives had fainted at this display, but not the women. They were all doing some sort of enchantment—drawing a strange image on the ground and chanting.

"What are they all—" Penny started.

The Blood Moon rose over the island, making the ground shake with a massive earthquake.

Slowly, a hand poked out from within the ground, pulling up its decaying, gray, filthy body.

More and more of these undead creatures began to slowly rise and then look up at Rachel, Liz, Penny, and Terry. Though most of these strange beings were either blind or had their eyes ripped out of their sockets, the look of sheer hunger was still on their faces and unmistakable.

"Terry..." Penny said. "I see dead people.

"Yeah, no SHIT!" Liz exclaimed.

Then, the zombies started moving a lot quicker, running towards the girls.

"THANKS A LOT, LIZ!!" Rachel sarcastically yelled to the little 9 year old.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKIN' PROBLEM!!" Liz yelled back.

The girls, along with Terry continued to run from the onslaught of zombie natives, who had started throwing SPEARS at them! Penny started to run in front of Rachel, being since she was completely naked and therefore was the most vulnerable of the group.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Penny yelled.

Suddenly, Rachel had an idea...

"TAKE THIS, SUCKAS!!" Rachel exclaimed and aimed the lion idol at the zombies.

Almost immediately, the idol blasted a laser at the zombies and completely incinerated them. Rachel continued to fire the beam at the zombies, really thinning out the crowd, until they were all dead.

"Thank god..." Penny said.

Terry continued to stare at the girl's naked body, taking in every detail. Penny looked at him, and quickly grabbed two of the dead, female zombies' loincloths, covering her chest and legs in embarrassment.

"...Aw, man.." Terry said, clearly wanting to see more (in more ways than one).


	13. Tiki Hunter

Rachel, Liz, and Penny knew that the last and final trial certainly would not be easy to overcome, so they made sure that they had weapons for whatever they would encounter. Tensions rose as they slowly walked though the jungle in a circle.

"Keep your eyes peeled..." Rachel said. "We don't know what the final trial is..."

A loud growl was heard.

The guys looked up to see just what had made that sound.

A very large man with muscles the size of hams was in front of the girls. He wore a small loincloth, and carried a tiny spear in his left hand. But this man, was not even a human—he appeared to be made of wood, and had a carved face with fire coming from his head.

"Oh crap.." Rachel said. "A TIKI MAN!!"

The tiki man threw his spear at one of the girls with accurate precision. Terry rolled, pushing Penny out of his way. Once they hit the ground, Terry was in a compromising position atop Penny.

"Terry..." Penny said, leaves and bits of dirt from the impact settling around her and the boy. "You saved me..."

"Of course..." Terry smiled, leaning in closer.

"UH, HELLO?!" Liz exclaimed, interrupting that moment. "DON'T BANG JUST YET!!"

"Are there any IDEAS on how to get rid of this guy?!?!" Rachel exclaimed, still trying to ward off the tiki hunter from the other side of the tree.

Terry though a moment, and looked around. Not far from where the battle was taking place, was a vast, rushing river filled with sharp rocks at the bottom of the mountain he and the girls were on.

"We gotta make him fall off that cliff!" Terry exclaimed. "There's like, a TON of water down there!"

"Well no FUCKIN' duuuuhh!!" Liz yelled. "That's why they call it a RIVER!!"

"Will you two quit YAKKIN' and come HELP ME?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh. Right." Liz said.

The little girl flipped into action and came to Rachel's aid. Penny socked the creature in the face—it only made him more angry. The flames on his head were now roaring and bright.

"BRACE YOURSEEEEEEEEEELVES!!" Rachel said.

The tiki creature ran after Penny, holding his spear up very high now. Penny moves out of the way, holding her foot up. The tiki creature tripped and fell to the bottom of the river, the fire on its head extinguished and became nothing but a blur among the rushing waters. All that was left, was his spear.

"This could be useful." Rachel said, picking up the spear to be used for later.

"Perfect!" Terry said. "Now all we gotta do, is..."

Terry looked up at the mountain before him and the girls, and noticed how particularly steep it was.

"...climb that mountain..."

"Fuck." Liz said.


	14. Mountain Climbin’!

At long last, the guys had finally reached the mountain. They had began to climb for around an hour, and were getting very close to the very top, where the Bone Throne was. Rachel was up ahead, attached to a rope with Liz at the other end. Penny was a close second, attached to another rope with Terry tied to the other end.

"We just gotta keep going!" Rachel yelled. "We're almost—"

The side of the mountain started to rumble. The kids looked up in fear to see what was making that strange noise and earthquake-like feeling.

Millions upon millions of baboons started to run down the aide of the mountain where the girls and Terry were climbing up.

"CLIIIIIIIIMB!!!" Rachel exclaimed. "GRAB THE VINES GRAB THE VIIIIIIINES!!!!!!"

Liz did not grab the vines while the others struggled to escape from the baboons. Her eyebrows became narrow, she gritted her teeth and rolled back her t-shirt's short, ripped sleeves.

"No..." Liz said. "I'm tired of runnin'."

Liz untied the rope with such precision. She slowly started to climb over to where the baboon swarm was about to hit everyone.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Penny asked with an air of concern to her voice.

"GO WITHOUT ME!!" Liz exclaimed.

The girls continued to climb up the mountain, leaving Liz to be covered with multitudes of apes. The small 9 year old closed her eyes and waited, accepting her fate.

"LIZ, NO!" Rachel exclaimed.

Then, Liz opened her eyes, making sure that she had the attention of the lead baboon.

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYS!!!!" Liz exclaimed, leaping from the cliff and making the baboons follow her, while placing both her middle fingers at them.

Liz and the baboons disappeared from the mountain, the thick clouds surrounding the middle hid where she was. Rachel, Penny, and Terry watched with bated breath, until from the very bottom of the mountain, they could hear a faint, yet noticeable *THUD!*.

Liz...was gone.

Rachel shed a tear. Penny did as well.

"She was a good one. Even though she cussed like, a mile a minute..." Terry said, placing an arm on Penny for emotional support. "I'm really gonna miss that little firecracker."

Though Liz had nobly sacrificed herself, the others still climbed up the mountain, and reached the summit of the Bone Throne in time.

Sak'atah turned around to notice the kids and gave a very wide grin.

"Finally." She spoke. "You've arrived. I have been expecting you for some time, and you get to experience my true power the likes of which no man or woman has ever experienced in a thousand moons. Now, all of you...prepare to die."

"In the words of Liz..." Rachel said, looking back at Terry and Penny...

"—oh, shit."


	15. The Bone Throne

The tall woman chuckled and walked over to the two girls and Terry, noticing them, how easily defeat-able they would be.

"Perfect..." she crooned. "Now that you've arrived, let me start off by introducing myself...they call me, "Sak'atah", meaning in my language, "daughter-flame". I am called as such, because I am the DAUGHTER of A'tah...yes, and I have taken on a more human form, for my true one is one that no mere mortal can comprehend..."

"SHUT UP AND MAKE WITH THE FIGHTIN', GRAMMA!'" Terry exclaimed. He looked back at Rachel and Penny. "...how was that?"

"A bit intense." Rachel said.

"Good." Terry replied. "That's just what I was aimin' for."

"Well, now that you have arrived, and gotten through all THREE of the trials..." Sak'atah paused. "You now must have to get through a trial of my own creation..."

The dark-skinned woman used her magic to open up a large hole in the ground. The iguana started to jump up and down with absolute glee.

"One that you absolutely CANNOT escape from!!!" Sak'atah yelled, and with her magic, she SHOVED Terry, Rachel, and Penny into the dark hole.

"Ooh this is so goooooood!!" Lolo exclaimed, once the kids were out of earshot.

"Shut up." Sak'atah replied. "Damned reptilian."

The guys fell, and continued to fall for at least thirty seconds, until they at last landed in a cavern filled with strangely-colored moss and odd, small, rodent-like creatures.


	16. Shoved into the cave

Terry landed within the cave, becoming slightly bruised in the process.

"DAGH!" He exclaimed as he bumped against a stalactite. The boy stood up, and rubbed the dust off himself. "I'm OKAYYYY!!"

Suddenly, Penny fell, face-first, into some muddy cave water. She stood up, noticing her coverings.

"Penny, you okay?" Terry asked.

"Yeah...aw, crap." She said, wringing out the fabric she was using as a bra and underpants. "Now my loincloth's all wet."

"We got bigger things to worry about..." Terry said. "By the way, have you seen Rachel?"

At that exact moment, something very loud could be heard.

"YyyyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Rachel landed, right in top of Terry.

"...there she is." Penny said, giving a large smile.

"No kiddin'.." Terry said, after Rachel got up and brushed herself off.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Rachel asked. "Liz is dead, and Sak'atah's up there, probably takin' over the world as we speak!"

Terry groaned and went to sit on a flat rock.

"I'm telling you, this is NOT how I wanted my survival to go." Terry said. "I've learned now, that this island survival thing ain't all that it's cracked up to be, but I totally want to stay here. It's better than my old life, and I wanted to say to Penny, that I—"

"Wait, hold that thought..." Rachel said. "What's that noise?"

The kids listened and heard a chipping sound. The ground started to rumble, and a HUGE explosion knocked all three of them back.

(*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!*)

Once the dust cleared, the children stood up. A tall figure stood in front of the hole that the explosion had created, and walked towards the kids.

"It's...Lorraine.." Rachel said.

"Lorraine?" Penny asked.

"LORRAINE!!" Terry exclaimed as well.

All three of the kids came rushing over to greet their older friend.

"Hey, kids..." Lorraine smiled and hugged them. "Thought you might need some help...where's Liz?"

"She's...dead." Rachel said. "She's dead and there's nothin' we can do about it!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lorraine said. "I mean, ya got me. And I was able to bring all my elephant pals across the water. So we TOTALLY can help ya kill that magic bitch."

"Okay!" Rachel clapped her hands together. "LET'S DO THIS!! THIS IS WHAT LIZ WOULD'VE WANTED!! I SAY WE START A FUCKIN' RIOT!!"

"YEEEEAHH!!" Everyone else cheered.

Outside of the cave, the elephants started cheering as well. Lorraine jumped on the lead elephant, Penny, Rachel, and Terry took three other elephants. Rachel passed out spears and other weapons, Lorraine gave them all guns.

"Thanks for coming back.." Penny said, looking up at Lorraine.

"Anything for you kids." Lorraine smiled. "And Liz."


	17. the Good, the Bad, and the Swear-y

Sak'atah lounged atop her Bone Throne, bending reality and shaping it to become her own. Lolo scampered up the the throne, until he stopped at her feet.

"GREAT SAK'ATAH!" He said, bowing before the woman. "They have arrived! Prepare the army!"

Sak'atah concentrated on a group of stone warriors, frozen by her own magic centuries ago, and unfroze them. They were y'all, muscular men whose faces were covered by animal masks, and held daggers in both their hands.

"Let the battle commence." Sak'atah said, giving a massive smile.

——————

The elephants lined up at the front of the Bone Throne. Once Sak'atah's army was fully formed, Rachel gave the signal, and the lead elephant Lorraine was on reared her hind legs and gave a loud trumpet.

"So this ain't the end

I saw you again today

I had to turn my heart away"

The army of elephants stampeded into battle, destroying all manner of trees and other things. Lorraine's elephant plowed through the Bone Throne, scattering the remnants.

"PACK YOUR TRUNK, FUCKERS!!" Lorraine hollered and fires multiple shots from her gun.

"Smiled like the sun

Kisses like real

And tales - it never fails

You're lying so low in the weeds

And I bet you're gonna ambush me"

Sak'atah tried to use her magic in order to try and kill off the girls, Terry, Lorraine, or any one of the elephants in the army, but strangely, it was not working for her in the slightest!

Little Penny—as shy as she was, was very capable of knocking out at least ten or twenty soldiers independently. She used her spear as a stand so that she could easily knock out the largest of rock-soldiers. Terry (being since he knew kung fu from when he lived in the States'), was capable of being awesome as well.

"You'll have me down, down, down, down on my knees

Now wouldn't you, Barracuda?

Oh, ooo

Oh, back over time we were all trying for free"

Sak'atah's magic powers formed a spirit leopard who attempted to eat Lorraine. Rachel passed the lion idol over to Lorraine, and Lorraine was able to shoot her rifle and combine it with the power of the lion—creating a spirit lion that surrounded the bullet.

"AGH!" Sak'atah exclaimed once the lion-spirit bullet wounded her on the side of her body.

"Met the porpoise and me

No right, no wrong

Selling a song, a name!

Whisper game"

Suddenly, the elephants stopped, along with all the soldiers that were revived by Sak'atah.

"What the—" Sak'atah said.

"What's going o—"

(*HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOAAAAGH!!*)

A bunch of gorillas stampeded from the distance, halting the battle to a standstill. Everyone looked up with a pause, wondering exactly why these gorillas had come. The gorilla crowd separated, revealing a very tall silverback gorilla. It was hard to make out, but with the setting sun, the shadow of a very small girl could be seen. The girl (with very familiar blonde ponytails) raised a single, tiny fist into the air, a hawk gave a nearby call.

"And if the real thing don't do the trick

You better make up something quick

You're gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn into the wick"

"...GORILLAS, BITCH!!" The small girl hollered.

"LIIIIIIIZ!" Penny, Rachel, and Terry exclaimed, running over to hug the small girl.

"You're ALIVE!" Rachel exclaimed. "I KNEW IT!!"

"Course' I am." Liz said. "I was just restin', when Donkey Kong over here picked me up!"

Liz fist-bumped the gorilla.

"Now let's END THESE FUCKERS!!" She exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone else replied.

"Ooo, Barracuda?

"Sell me, sell you, " the porpoise said

Dive down deep now, and save my head"

The elephants once more plowed down trees which crunched the warriors, turning them back to (broken) stone. Liz's gorillas fought just as hard—they actually RIPPED a few warriors in HALF, blood and bones getting everywhere.

"You go, girl!" Rachel called.

"HELL YEAH!!" Liz replied. "THANKS!"

"You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn into the wick

Ooo, oh, Barra-Barracuda

Sock it to me

Sock it to me

Sock it to me

Sock it to me"

Amidst all the fighting, Lolo quickly skittered away, as he wanted absolutely nothing to do with this. Eventually, the large influx of warriors stopped, and Sak'atah was now cornered.

"End of the line..." Rachel said, picking the lion statue up and positioning it at the woman's face. "...witch bitch."

Sak'atah quickly broke the lion statue, much to the surprise of everyone.

Then, something strange happened.

From the bits and pieces of the statue, there rose a blue mist that entered Rachel's body, making her feel considerably more powerful than she ever was.


	18. The chase

Rachel was now covered in a massive beam of light. She was floating within a huge, clear lion that resembled the one on the idol—when she moved one of her arms or legs, she appeared to be controlling the lion.

"That...is FUCKIN' AWESOME!!" Liz exclaimed.

"I think...the spirit of the lion is in you, Rachel!" Penny exclaimed.

Rachel looked and noticed that Sak'atah was trying to get away, using her powers to climb up the rest of the mountain.

"Go get er', kid!" Lorraine smiled.

Rachel gave an enormous grin, and dashed after Sak'atah in her spirit lion form.

"If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man"

"So..." Sak'atah said, upon noticing Rachel's new form. "This is a FIGHT you wish for, eh?"

"Totally." Rachel replied. "Bring it, ya Maleficent RIP-OFF!!"

"I do not know what you mean." Sak'atah said. "But it is a FIGHT YOU SHALL GET!!"

"You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me

The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say"

Sak'atah lifted up an enormous rock in front of Rachel—the spirit lion surrounding her blocked it with an equally as large paw. Sak'atah picked up more rocks, but Rachel continued to pound them into dust until Sak'atah ran out of rocks to toss.

Rachel roared in her lion spirit form, making a strong gust of wind blow Sak'atah away. Sak'atah stood back up, and continued the chase.

"I don't share your greed, the only card I need is the Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades"

Meanwhile, Liz, Penny, Terry, and Lorraine watched Rachel duke it out.

"YEAH, KICK HER ASS!!" Liz exclaimed from the sidelines, watching the epic battle take place.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOOOOOUUUU!!" Penny yelled.

"Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil

Going with the flow, it's all a game to me"

Sak'atah sent a huge snake to go after Rachel in her lion form—Rachel picked it up and tossed it a few miles away from her. She grabbed Sak'atah and began to punch and kick her severely.

"Seven or eleven, snake eyes watching you

Double up or quit, double stake or split, the Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades"

Sak'atah lifted up a large coconut tree in an attempt to try and kill Rachel once again. But, Rachel's lion form proceeded to grab the tree, and whack Sak'atah with it into the ground.

Sak'atah burst from the ground, dirt clods exploding everywhere. She was extremely mad now—her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched.

"Why...won't you DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE?!!!" Sak'atah exclaimed, firing magical beams of light everywhere.

"You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools

But that's the way I like it baby

I don't wanna live forever!

And don't forget the Joker!"

"I won't die..." Rachel said. "Because not only do I have the power of this lion on my side..."

Rachel instantly pinned Sak'atah down to the ground with a massive spirit paw.

"...I AM this lion!!"

"Pushing up the ante, I know you gotta see me

Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again

I see it in your eyes, take one look and die"

Rachel started to seriously channel the power of the lion, forming an enormous ball of light, while Sak'atah's power was slowly but surely weakening.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She yelled. "LOLO! LOLOOOOOO!!"

But the lizard was nowhere to be seen. He was being grabbed and held by Liz—admittedly a much better caretaker than his owner.

"This is niiiiice..." Lolo moaned while being petted by Liz.

Liz gasped and showed the iguana to Lorraine, Penny and Terry.

"—son of a BITCH! IT TALKS!!" Liz exclaimed.

"The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be the Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades"

Sak'atah was burnt to cinders—her face completely melted off. The red skies surrounding the island went back to normal, and so did the creatures. Lolo the iguana lost his ability to speak—but it was for the better. Rachel's lion form went inside of her body to forever stay, and the remnants of the old idol went back into the earth where they belonged.


	19. After the Battle

Once Rachel had left the mountain and reached the bottom with everyone else, they cheered for her.

"Wait...where's the stone?" Penny asked.

"The stone's gone now, because Sak'atah broke it. But the spirit is inside me right now, cause it possessed me, you know, like, it went in my mouth."

"DAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH!!" Liz exclaimed, nearly choking. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!"

"No, I mean...It's inside me, now." Rachel said. "Guess it decided I'm a better host than some rock."

"That is so COOOL!" Penny replied.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and up came Tika the Lava Guardian.

"Hey, Tika!" Terry smiled, waving at the blob of lava.

"Congratulations children," he said. "You have bested the three trials, and killed Sak'atah. The people of this island thank you...as such, I shall help you get back home..."

Tika started to concentrate on the island which the girls, Terry, and Lorraine came from, and shot an enormous blob of his own lava out across the waves. Once it dried, it instantly formed a massive bridge connecting the Forbidden Island with Ah'tah Island.

"It is because of your bravery," Tika continued. "—that I, Tika, claim this island to no longer be FORBIDDEN! All are welcome to enter because of you, and your people and my people are now connected until the end of time!"

The lava spirit then morphed into a blob of lava, and squelched back to the volcano where he truly belonged. After this, the kids and Lorraine walked across the (already hard, cooled down, and sturdy) bridge, making it back to the island in absolutely no time. Lolo, though he could not talk, followed as well.


	20. A big, damn kiss!

The sun rose over Ah'tah island once again—the statue of the tiger was in ruins, and Sak'atah was dead. In celebration of this great moment in the history of the island, Rachel, Liz, Penny, and Terry danced on the beach with the orangutans and Lolo like there was no tomorrow!

"Um, Terry?" Penny asked to the boy at one point during the party.

"Yeah?" Terry replied.

"You...uh...like me, right?" Penny asked.

"Yep!" Terry replied. "I sure do, Pen."

Penny was starting to hyperventilate with excitement. Terry pulled her closer, playing with strands of her hair.

"I like you so much...that I wanna do this..."

Terry smooched her on the lips for like 30 seconds, then stopped. Penny gave a massive smile, and turned to Rachel and Liz, pointing at him. Rachel gave a thumbs-up, and a massive smile, but Liz could not believe her eyes.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT FUCKIN' TIIIME!!" Liz exclaimed. "When can I come to your wedding?"

"Anytime.." Penny said. "Anytime."

The four kids continued to dance, especially Penny with Terry. Lorraine even showed up with a dead boar, which made the party even more awesome. The island was once more at peace.

End.


End file.
